Ryan Ackerman vs. Miguel Torres
The fight was the first loss for Miguel Torres. The Fight The first round began. Torres landed an inside kick. Torres pulled guard with a guillotine. Ackerman popped out. 'There's nothing there, Ryan.' Torres worked another guillotine. It looked tight. Ackerman popped out. 'Thatta boy, Ryan.' Ackerman's trying to work punches. Torres occasionally landed heel kicks. Ackerman was trying to pass. He made it to half-guard. Torres regained guard. Ackerman was looking to make it to side control. He settled for half-guard. Ackerman landed a big left and Torres regained guard nicely. The pace is slowing noticeably. Ackerman backed off and kicked the leg. Torres stood. He stuffed a double, Ackerman got a big double slam to side control nicely. Torres regained guard landing an illegal upkick. The ref stepped in and warned him. 'You can't kick when you're down, motherfucker,' Ackerman's corner jeered. Ackerman landed a right hand and another and backed off kicking the leg twice. The ref stood Torres up. Torres landed a body kick and a front kick. Ackerman got a big double slam to guard again. The first round ended. The second round began. Torres landed a leg kick and a blocked high kick. Ackerman got a takedown to guard. Torres landed heelkicks. Ackerman landed a right hand. Torres locked up a tight triangle. 'Fuck,' Ackerman's corner commented. It's been in for a bit. Torres had it very tight. They were turning at odd angles, Ackerman escaped. Torres was through the ropes. The ref separated them. Torres landed a jab. They clinched. Torres stuffed a double. Ackerman got another in the corner. He passed to side control. The crowd chanted 'Angel.' Ackerman landed a right hand. The ref stood them up. O.o Ackerman blocked a high kick. And another, he ate a hard right. Ackerman landed three right hands. He blocked a high kick. Torres kneed the body four times hard. Ackerman worked a double and got it to guard. He popped out of a guillotine. Torres worked heel kicks. And more. The ref stood them up again. No he turned them away from the ropes. Ackerman passed to side control. He mounted nicely. Ackerman landed a right hand and a left. He landed a right hand. Torres gave up the back with both hooks. Ackerman landed three big right hands. Four more and a left and the ref stepped in to stop the fighting... because the second round had ended. :) 10-9 Ackerman. The third round began. Ackerman landed a right and Torres dropped in a suspect way. The ref stepped in and they kept going as the crowd booed. Ackerman got a nice single to guard. Torres worked heel kicks from his back and more. More. And more after a bit. Ackerman landed a right hand and three right hammerfists. Torres worked more heel kicks. Ackerman stood kicking the leg three times and came down scrambling. Torres regained gaurd. He locked up another triangle. The crowd roared. Ackerman escaped to side control. Torres rolled retaining guard. Ackerman stood kicking the leg twice. The ref stood Torres back up. The crowd booed for whatever reason. Torres landed a left hook and another and a right hand, another left hook. He landed an inside kick that hurt Ackerman, Ackerman shot and got a double to half-guard. He passed nicely to side control. Ackerman stood out He came down to guard with a big right hand. Torres worked heel kicks. 'You gotta finish strong!' 'Finish strong!' Torres worked a kimura. The third round ended. 30-27 Ackerman.